


Time after Time

by mdog0805



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdog0805/pseuds/mdog0805
Summary: Time after time, Betty and Archie have been there for each other. Sometimes as friends, sometimes as more, sometimes in the shadows, but always there.A memory for each year in the story of Archie and Betty.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Veronica Lodge/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Barchie of course - because they're endgame ;)

_Five_

Betty peered out of her window curiously. She had been propping her favourite doll, Rose, on the window sill, when she noticed that the curtains on the window next door were open for the first time since the new owners had moved in.

Her heart flipped over when a boy appeared at the window. He had red hair and freckles, and looked at her nervously.

Then he waved, a shy smile appearing on his face. 

She waved back eagerly, barely noticing her mother entering the room. 

"Elizabeth, honey, what are you doing?" Alice asked, a basket of laundry on her hip. She walked over to the window, and when Archie saw her he disappeared quickly, as if scared.

"That must be Fred Andrews' kid, Archie." Alice said, mainly to herself. "I suppose I could organise some kind of playdate for you, if you would like, Betty." 

Betty nodded, smiling. She just _knew_ there was something special about Archie. 

_Six_

"Ewwww! Betty's got _cooties_!" 

Cheryl pointed at Betty in disgust, her red hair flying wildly in the wind. Betty felt embarrassment creep into her chubby cheeks as all the kids on the playground stared at her.

"I do NOT have cooties." She exclaimed hotly, glaring at Cheryl. 

"I _saw_ you hug Archie! He's a _boy_. That means he has _cooties_." 

"So? He's my best friend."

"Yeah, and I don't have cooties!" Archie piped up, grabbing Betty's hand. Several gasps shot around the playground, including a very dramatic one from Cheryl. 

"Betty!" Cheryl shrieked, her eyes widening. Even Reggie, who was balancing dangerously on top of the monkey bars looked a little shocked.

"Come on Archie, let's go." Betty said scornfully, turning her chin up at Cheryl and dragging Archie along behind her as she marched off. 

_Seven_

"I passed! Betty, Betty, I passed!" Archie shouted as he knocked on the Cooper's door enthusiastically. Betty threw open the door, stepping outside with an earsplitting grin plastered on her face. He wrapped his arms around her with such force that they stumbled onto the pavement, but neither of them minded. 

And then he kissed her. An innocent kiss, his lips pressed softly against hers, before getting down on one knee. Betty let her mouth fall open. He looked up at her seriously, pulling out a beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped pink jewel in the middle. 

"Betty, will you marry me?" 

"Oh little Archie," She replied laughingly, eyes shining. "We're too young. Ask me when we're eighteen, and I'll say yes." 

Satisfied with her answer, he put the ring back in his pocket and they hugged again.

"Hey, let's ask our parents if we can go to the park this afternoon!" Betty insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. 

_Eight_

"You'll catch me if I fall right?" 

Betty wobbled uncertainly on the log. 

"Always." Archie said solemnly, pressing his hand to his heart. His other arm hovered in the air, ready to catch Betty. 

A storm had knocked it over the night before, and they had been taking turns to see who could climb the highest. 

Betty sucked in a sharp breath when she slipped, but as promised, Archie caught her, both of them falling to the ground. They burst out laughing at the same time, laughing until they were breathless and their stomach hurt. They lay side by side, their arms inching closer and closer together until they were holding hands. They stared up at the bright blue sky, eyes roaming over all the clouds. 

"That cloud kinda looks like Vegas." Betty said, using her free hand to point at the sky. Archie followed her gaze.

"What about that one? It looks like a dinosaur."

Betty made a noise in aggreeance, and they just stayed like that for a while, pointing out certain shapes of clouds. 

_Nine_

Archie watched as Reggie tugged on Betty's ponytail. 

"Hey!" She proclaimed angrily, turning to him. Reggie had his signature troublemaker look on his face, and Archie didn't like it. Betty raised her hand. 

"Mr Green, can I please swap seats? Reggie is being immature." 

"I'm sorry, Betty, but that's why I placed you there. He talks to everyone else." 

Betty sighed. The next time Reggie tugged on her ponytail Archie stood up from his desk. 

"Stop it Reggie!" He warned, narrowing his eyes. Reggie smirked.

"Mr Andrews please sit down." Mr Green said, sounding exasperated. 

"Thank you" Betty mouthed, smiling at him, leaving Archie to feel mighty proud of himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten_

"Archie, you big meanie!"

Archie's car bumped Betty's off the road, causing her to crash into the wall. Archie grinned mischievously, and Betty whacked him on the arm. 

"Sorry Bets - that I'm _better_ than you." He whispered mockingly. Betty still had another life, and she fiddled furiously with the buttons on the controller, desperate to catch up to Archie and pay him back. 

The video game had been a present for Archie's birthday, and for the last week they had been racing each other every day after school. Fred would lean against the doorway leading into the sitting room, and chuckle to himself as they tried to ram each other off the road. 

Betty was catching up quick, her jaw clenched, eyes alert and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It hurt her pride that Archie had won the majority of the races they'd had so far.

She saw her chance, as Archie got distracted with a computer controlled car cutting in front of him, and she pressed ahead full speed. Archie's car spun off to the side before Archie could even realize what had happened. 

"Who's laughing now?" 

_Eleven_

"Mr Andrews! Mr Andrews!"

Betty sprinted into the house, charging down the hallway into the kitchen. Fred turned to see her bent over and breathless, but she didn't stop.

"I think Archie's hurt his arm!" She informed him, before running back outside. Fred followed, close on her heels, and sure enough, Archie was on Betty's lawn, clutching his left arm awkwardly.

"What happened?" Fred asked, carefully removing his right arm, leaving his left arm to dangle unnaturally. 

"I tripped and fell on it." Archie replied, wincing. 

"I'm no doctor, but that sure as hell looks broken. C'mon son, we're going to the hospital." Fred ordered, placing a hand on Archie's uninjured shoulder. Archie glanced at Betty.

"It's okay Arch, I'll see you tomorrow." Betty assured, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

Archie smiled, and Fred steered him carefully towards their car. Betty waved as they backed out the driveway and up the street. She hoped he'd be okay. 

_Twelve_

"One more? Please Betty?

Betty rolled her eyes, but Archie looked at her hopefully, his new camera perched in hand.

"That's what you said twelve photos ago!" Betty pointed out, shaking her head. "Can't you take photos of other things, not just me? What about those trees?"

"They're not as pretty as you." Archie whined, raising his eyebrows. Betty couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, and Archie chuckled as well.

"What about us together?" Betty suggested, as they approached the park bench. 

"We have thousands of photos of us." Archie grumbled, but he set up the timer on the camera anyway.

They sat down on the bench, Archie wrapping an arm around Betty, and Betty leaning into him, both flashing cheesy grins at the camera. Once they heard the snap, Archie went over to check it. 

"Oh my god it was blurry! We'll have to do it again" He laughed, and Betty groaned.

_Thirteen_

Betty's phone pinged loudly in class, making her jump.

"Um excuse me?" Cheryl screeched, from behind the lectern. "I'm trying to give an inspiring, motivational speech, and someone is rude enough to interrupt it?!"

Archie waggled his eyebrows at Betty, and she smiled a bashful smile. Luckily, the bell went at that exact moment, and she made for the door before Cheryl could rip her head off. 

"Was it your mom?" Archie asked as Betty pulled out her phone. He noticed the way her eyes narrowed and face screwed up. 

"Mom said I'm not allowed to have sleepovers with you anymore." She said confusedly, glancing up at him. He'd had a growth spurt over the summer, and now he was taller than her. "But I don't understand why she sent that in the middle of school day, that's completely random." 

Archie looked puzzled as well.

"But that's ridiculous, we're just friends." He said, scoffing "It's not like we'd do anything."

Betty agreed, but secretly her heart dropped to her stomach. Just friends. 

"Maybe I should tell our parents I'm gay." He joked, putting a smile back on Betty's face. 

"They'd never believe that!"

_Fourteen_

"Aha!" 

Betty smacked the ping pong ball across the table, just keeping it in and scoring a point. 

"That was unplayable!" Archie complained in his newfound deep voice, as Betty smirked at him. Betty and Polly had been given table tennis as a game for Christmas, and Archie and Betty were playing in the Cooper's backyard. Her parents were out shopping, and Polly was at a friends place.

Archie put all his power into his serve, and Betty bolted to hit it back, but ended up tripping over her own feet.

"Betty!" Archie said, rushing over to her. She was laughing hysterically, but her knee was banged up a bit. He grinned at her, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He said, pulling her inside, and into the family bathroom. He automatically grabbed the first aid kit, in the bottom cupboard, which Betty and himself had used plenty of times over the years. He made her sit on the bathtub, as he splashed some water on her cut and gently wiped it, before rubbing some antiseptic cream over the grazes so they wouldn't get infected. 

"Doctor Archie to the rescue." She joked, eyes crinkling at the corners. He smiled to himself. "I could do this myself you know."

"But then what would I do?" He teased back, wrapping her knee with bandaging, tightly to stop the bleeding, but so it could still breathe. "All done."

"Thanks, Arch." She said, smiling up at him. "I'm still winning our game though." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter I found really hard to write, because these scenes are so emotional, and it's really challenging to convey that emotion while also trying to keep it as a brief memory, but anyway, this is how it turned out :)

_Fifteen_

Archie walked up the stairs leading to the Cooper’s, as Betty slowly made her way towards him, still in her pink dress. Archie’s heart thumped as the cool breeze ruffled her blond curls. The dark night sky loomed above them, almost like a reflection of their night. The formal dance was supposed to have been fun. Cheryl’s party was supposed to have been fun.

“I’m not going to ask what you did with Veronica at Cheryl’s.” Betty finally said, shaking her head slightly. At the dance Betty had told Archie her dreams of them being a power couple, and all he’d replied with was her name, in a condescending tone. Not even an hour later he was in a closet with someone else. _I hate spin the bottle,_ she thought. 

“I’m asking you right now if you love me Archie. Or even like me?” She asked, voice full of meaning. 

“Of course I love you Betty,” He replied heavily, his eyebrows furrowed, and taking a couple of steps towards her. “But I can’t give you the answer you want.”

“ _Why_?”

“You are so perfect.” Archie said, willing his voice not to break. “I’ve never been good enough for you.”

If only she knew. That he had turned into this complicated mess, a freshmen that was screwing his music teacher. He never wanted to hurt her, but here he was, doing exactly that. Her heart was breaking, and that made his heart break too.

“I’ll never be good enough for you.”

He’d rejected her. And she was walking away.

_Sixteen_

“Betty, listen to me.” Archie ordered, grabbing her hand. “This is the part where we stop the Blackhood, where we wake up tomorrow and everything goes back to normal. But I need you with me, I can’t do this alone. I need Betty Cooper.” 

It was an odd place for a first _proper_ kiss, Archie’s car. What was stranger was that they were in the middle of trying to solve a murder mystery that had plagued the town. Maybe it was because Betty was scared. Maybe it was because Betty didn’t know if they’d make the night out alive. Maybe it was because she just needed someone. 

“Arch.” She whispered, and before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning into kiss him. He moved into her, and in a split second she had pulled away.

“Betty.” Archie breathed; in a similar tone to the one he had used at the formal dance a year before.

“We need to hurry up.” She said, tugging on her seat belt. Archie tugged on his, feeling confused.

They didn’t think about it for the rest of the night, and they never talked about again. 

_Seventeen_

“But that wasn’t it. The place and time where it all went wrong.”

Archie’s head was spinning. Betty, Jughead and Veronica appeared before him. Betty in the pink dress she wore the night he rejected her. Jughead in the shirt and jeans he was wearing when Archie found out about him and Betty being a thing. And Veronica, in the coat she wore when he first saw her in Pops.

 _I’m hallucinating_ , he thought.

“Have you been working on any new songs, Arch? I’d love to hear some of them.” Hallucination Betty said, her baby blue eyes softening. 

“Betty. I haven’t played guitar in forever. I’m not the same person anymore.” He said. He felt so lost. It was like he was swimming in an ocean, and he couldn't remember which way to swim. He _was_ a different person.

He wanted desperately to be the person he was before Veronica’s dad had framed him for a murder he didn’t commit. Before he had to go to juvy with real criminals. Before this stupid griffins and gargoyles game hypnotized almost everyone he knew and loved. 

He glanced back up at Betty. She smiled at him. She hadn’t changed, only evolved. She was still the sweet, helpful, girl next door, but stronger, smarter. He missed being her best friend, the way they were before they started dating Jughead and Veronica, and they became four instead of two.

He missed _her._

_Eighteen_

"I wanted to share something with you." 

"What is it?" Betty asked, sitting herself down on a chair. Archie sat on the bed, reaching for his guitar. They were in the bunker, trying to figure out the mess that was their feelings. Their passionate, steamy kiss in Archie's garage after fighting with Jughead and Veronica had caused some serious questions to emerge. 

"It's a song I wrote," He replied, eyes locking onto hers. "For you."

Betty felt her breath catch in her throat, as his fingers started strumming. 

_There's no warning when everything changes_

_You let down your guard and I saw something strange_

_I thought, she's not made for this world_

_And neither am I_

_'Cause you make me..._

"Stop." Betty cried, standing up hastily. 

"What? What is it?" He questioned, standing and moving closer to her. She tried to hold back the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 

"It's us." She said, voice breaking and lip trembling. " I love Jughead! And you love Veronica, don't you?"

Archie almost shook his head. The more times she told him she loved Jughead, the more it seemed like she was trying to reassure herself. She was angry at Archie, because he could have wanted her back in freshmen year, when she wanted him. Now he wanted her when they were both with other people. How did she know he wasn't just going to hurt her again? 

"But then... what has all this been about?" He said, voice breaking with hers. 

"I don't know." She whispered, shrugging as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe it's because everything's changing in a couple of weeks, and you and I feel safe with each other, we always have. But I do not want to hurt or lose Jughead."

"I don't want to hurt or lose Veronica either." He said, and Betty could hear the desperation and pleading in his voice, like he knew what was coming. 

"So whatever this is, or it was, it's just over." She whispered, her heart clenching. 

He sniffed, trying to blink back tears. 

She'd rejected him. And he was walking away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear they get together soon! For now though, let's appreciate their unmatched friendship. These memories keep getting longer and longer and I'm struggling to shorten them down lol.

_Nineteen_

Betty glanced at the caller id as her phone rang. _Archie._

A wave of emotions pierced her heart. They hadn’t spoken since graduation, and that was nine months ago. At prom, the tape of them kissing had been played for everyone to see, and that had ended both their relationships. They didn’t talk about it, instead graduating quietly and going their separate ways. Veronica to New York, Jughead to the University of Iowa, Archie to the Naval Academy and Betty to Yale.

“Archie?” She finally said, waiting breathlessly for his response.

“Betty – hey.” Archie replied, his warm voice filling her room. “I’m sorry if this out of the blue, but I really wanted to speak to you.”

“About what?” Betty queried nervously, a sickening feeling swelling in her stomach. Archie noted the worry in her voice.

“Nothing’s happened Betty.” He assured her quickly. “It’s just – we haven’t spoken in forever, and I don’t want us to not be friends anymore.”

He paused for a second, and then continued.

“I woke up this morning and it just felt like the right time to – make up, I guess?”

“Oh my god Arch.” Betty laughed, relief flooding through her. “I thought you’d lost a leg or something.”

He laughed, taking the use of his nickname as a good sign.

“I want to hear all about Yale.” He insisted.

“Okay, but when I’m done I want to hear all about the Naval Academy. You’ll be shocked when you hear this, but I only lasted a week in criminal psych. Luckily they let me change to journalism…”

They talked for a long time, but eventually Archie had to go to a training session.

“Listen, Betty, I have to go, but will you promise we can do this every once in a while?” Archie asked.

“Of course.”

“So we’re friends again?” He continued. Betty smiled to herself.

“ _Best_ friends.”

_Twenty_

Archie’s phone buzzed, and he grabbed it without bothering to look at who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Have you heard from Veronica or Jughead lately?” The familiar voice of Betty Cooper floated through the phone, and Archie thought he heard a slight tone of mischief in her voice.

“Yeah, they both called me about a month ago, at similar times actually, wanting to make peace after…” Archie trailed off, realizing what was going on. “Betty did you try and make them forgive me?”

“Well, once I made up with them at the beginning of the school year, I thought it was unfair that they’d only tried to forgive me and not you.” Betty replied, and it suddenly occurred to her that this could turn into an awkward conversation. They hadn’t really talked about the end of senior year.

“I never thought they’d ever forgive us.” He said quietly. Betty hated the hurt in his voice.

“Me too, but it was so long ago, almost two _years_ ago. We’ve grown up so much since then, and looking back on it now, we were only in high school relationships, not the real deal. We are all so busy now with different lifestyles, new friends, and two years is a long time to think things over and accept them. I know you Archie, and I know how much you beat yourself up over it, but please, Jughead and Veronica have forgiven us, so now it’s time to forgive ourselves.” Betty offered softly. She wished she could see him in person, but for now their voices were all they had.

“Yeah.” He stated, not betraying any emotion, before steering the conversation to another topic. “Oh, I also meant to tell you that I’m moving back to Riverdale in time for next year. I’m leaving the Naval Academy.”

“Wow.” Betty said, sounding shocked. “What are you going to do?”

“Riverdale Community College offers this short course to get you a diploma in physical education, so once I get that, hopefully I’ll get a job at a surrounding school.”

“That’s great Arch, I’m so happy for you.”

He was going back to Riverdale, where he belonged. But where did she belong?

_Twenty one_

Betty stared out the car window as Alice drove them along the bitumen road. After all the horrors that had tortured her in Riverdale, she never thought that once she’d left she’d be coming back. But three years was a long time, and Riverdale was where she grew up, where all her innocent childhood memories were, where _he_ was. She expected to have a panic attack as soon as they entered the small town, but she was strangely calm and almost happy to be back.

When they pulled into the street, Betty noticed Archie sitting on his porch steps, doing something on his phone. When he saw them he stood up, a grin forming on his face. She hadn’t seen him in person in three years, so naturally, as soon as they stopped in the Cooper’s driveway, she ripped open the car door, sprinted over to him and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and they stayed like that for a little while, before pulling away.

They both looked slightly different. Archie had red stubble scattered across his jaw and seemed even broader than he was in high school, and Betty looked older, more mature, her blonde hair cut just to her shoulders.

“I can’t believe it’s been three years!” She exclaimed. He chuckled.

“Me either. How long are you staying?” He asked, watching her.

“Only for the Christmas break.” She replied, her face falling as she realized that they’d only have a couple of weeks together. She swore his face dropped slightly too.

“Well then, we have some serious best friend catching up to do.” He winked, an attempt to cheer her up.

“Pops?” They both said at the same time, laughing.

_Twenty two_

“We’re going to be late, you know!” Archie called loudly. Everyone had come back to Riverdale for Cheryl and Toni’s wedding, and since Betty was staying next door, he offered to drive her on the big day.

“I’m coming!” She yelled back, her voice slightly muffled by the bathroom. When she emerged, Archie forgot how to breathe. Her blonde hair was curled into a low bun, and she wore a pretty yellow dress with matching yellow heels.

“You look so beautiful.” He said, shaking his head. She smiled, and they quickly piled in his car.

“I got a phone call this morning.” Betty said, as they drove along the road in comfortable silence.

“Yeah?” He said, glancing at her.

“It was Richwest Newspapers, and they offered me full time, permanent job as a writer and editor.”

“That awesome, Betty, I’m so proud of you.”

“The thing is, it’s only a half hour drive from here. So I’ve decided I’m moving back to Riverdale.”

Archie swerved to the side of the road and stopped the car.

“Archie what are you doing?” Betty asked, alarmed.

“I’m hugging you.” He said, reaching for her. “I can’t believe you’re coming back after all this time.”

“I know. And with you here teaching at Riverdale High, we’ll see each other all the time.”

They grinned at each other.

“Hey, I think we really are going to be late now.”

“Shit. I hate being late” Archie winced, turning the key in the ignition, and pulling them back on the road.

“I know.” Betty laughed.

She did belong in Riverdale.


	5. Chapter 5

_Twenty three_

Archie couldn’t help the way his jaw clenched when he saw Betty drape herself all over Adam. They were at Veronica’s, who was throwing this little five year reunion party for those who were in Riverdale at the time. Adam was this ex-Bulldog that Archie only vaguely remembered as being one of Reggie’s friends.

“Jealous?” Veronica asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t bother answering her, she already knew. A lump formed in his throat when Betty grabbed Adam’s hand and walked towards them.

“Guys, this is Adam. Adam, these are my friends, Veronica and Archie.” Betty said, smiling.

“Excuse me.” Archie muttered, shouldering Adam out of the way. Betty narrowed her eyes as he headed for the door.

“Archie where are you going? It’s pouring outside!” Betty called. He didn’t respond. 

Veronica just shook her head. “Dear God, you two are so blind.”

“I’m sorry, I should go after him.” Betty said, following Archie out into the bucketing rain. Betty couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her when cold droplets started hitting her. 

“Archie! What the fuck is going on?” Betty said crossly, grabbing his wrist to stop him continuing across the lawn.

“What’s with Adam?” He spat, and Betty was surprised at the anger flickering in his eyes.

“What’s with the girl that was clinging to you all afternoon?” Betty returned, the jealousy burning in her chest not warm enough to keep her from shivering in the ice cold rain. Their clothes were getting soaked through, and her hair was clinging to her neck irritably.

“Betty.” He said, voice breaking. “I am so in love with you.”

The sentence hit her like a truck.

“I always have been, since the moment I met you, when we were _five_ years old.”

Betty stared at him, trying to find her words.

“I’m in love with you too, obviously.” She said happily, surging up to kiss him. She circled her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They kissed like they were starving for each other.

“Let’s get out of here.” She said, finally breaking away, their foreheads still pressed together, and rain falling around them.

_Twenty four_

It did feel a bit strange. Betty moving into the Andrew’s house, right next door to her mother and FP, Archie’s old room facing her old room.

Archie had bought the house off his mother, who was moving back to Chicago with her girlfriend. He had been nervous when asking Betty to move in with him, even though they’d been dating a year. Betty had just squealed and hugged him.

Betty carried her last box up the stairs, and into the master bedroom.

“Isn’t it weird thinking that your parents used to sleep here?” Betty wondered out loud, as Archie moved her massive pile of boxes from the door to a clear space of wall.

“Kind of.” Archie grunted, placing the boxes down. “But I don’t remember the last time they ever slept in it together, so it always just felt like a spare room. But now it’s _our_ room.”

He walked over to her and tilted her chin up to give her a soft kiss, before taking the box out of her hands and putting it down with the rest.

“Do you want to unpack now, or have lunch first?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head, to reveal a very muscled chest. Betty stared, even though she’d seen it thousands of times.

“You are my lunch.” She whispered, smirking. He grinned, grabbing her amidst her delighted squeals, and throwing her on the bed that his parents had probably done it on, before climbing on top of her and pressing hot kisses to her neck. 

It did feel a bit strange. But it also felt right.

_Twenty five_

“Do you, Elizabeth Cooper, take Archibald Andrews, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” She beamed, thinking about how handsome he looked in his suit and tie, muscles straining against it.

“And do you, Archibald Andrews, take Elizabeth Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” He beamed, thinking about how beautiful she looked in her white dress, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Their friends and family wolf whistled as their mouths worked against each other passionately.

They broke away, and made their way down the aisle, everyone clapping them. Mary and Alice were clinging to each other, happy tears streaming down their faces, looking so proud of their babies. As best man and maid of honor, Veronica and Jughead strolled behind Betty and Archie, arm in arm, equally big grins on their faces.

Archie and Betty waved to all their guests, before climbing in the backseat of the jalopy, where FP was driving them to the reception.

“I love you.” Archie said, taking her hand, which now not only had a beautiful diamond engagement ring, but a golden wedding band.

“I love you more.” She teased, leaning in for a kiss.

Wherever they were, they always belonged together.

_Twenty six_

“What about Fred?” Betty asked softly.

Archie’s chest swelled with emotion, looking at his beautiful boy, cradled in Betty’s arms. He had a tuft of Betty’s blonde hair, but Archie’s warm, caramel eyes.

“It suits him.” He whispered, as Fred wrapped a tiny hand around his finger and gazed up at his father. Betty was exhausted, but not so exhausted that she couldn’t admire her son. He was a big boy, definitely going to be as tall as Archie. She couldn’t believe they’d created something so flawless.

“He’s perfect.” She boasted, as Archie pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“You did so well, Bets.” He said, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She smiled, and she realized that was the first time he had called her that since they were little kids.

“You want to hold him for a bit?” She asked, glancing down at their baby. Archie nodded and reached for Fred, supporting his head through the transition from mother to father, and embracing him. Betty shook out her sore arms as their family and friends came in to congratulate them.

The grandparents came first, FP, Alice, and Mary, and they were followed by Jughead, Charles, Veronica, Kevin, and Cheryl.

“Have you decided on a name?” FP boomed, his deep voice vibrating through the room. 

Betty looked at Archie, not sure if he wanted to be the one to break the news.

“Yeah, we, uh – we chose Fred.” He responded, glancing at Mary.

“Oh honey.” She said, tearing up.

The card on the window to their hospital room read _Andrews, 12 th May _and anyone walking past would have thought it was just another new, happy family. But it was so much more than that. 

_Twenty seven_

“Fred! Come back here!”

Betty weaved through the crowd, chasing the wobbly one year old, who was toddling around uncertainly. Betty breathed a sigh of relief as Veronica noticed him at her feet and picked him up.

“Oh thank you V. I was so scared someone was going to accidentally trample him.” Betty admitted, as Veronica handed him to her.

“I’m surprised he’s walking so early.” Veronica noted, flashing a dazzling smile at little Fred.

“Am I being replaced?” Mark joked, sneaking up behind Veronica and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Never.” Veronica promised, playing along, and holding her hand up to her heart, where her engagement ring sent off a million beams of white light.

Betty felt a bit awkward standing there as they kissed, so she stalked off, Fred on her hip. She had no idea where Archie had gone, but he had to be around somewhere. La Bonne Nuit was filled with people, all there for Veronica’s big engagement party. Everywhere Betty looked, there was people she knew.

“Hey.” Archie said, from behind her. “Want me to take him for a while?”

“It’s okay Arch.” Betty assured him, even though Fred was squirming uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, I should have rephrased that. I _will_ be taking him now, because you’ve had him all night and you deserve to be able to actually talk to people properly.” Archie said playfully, raising an eyebrow and plucking Fred out of her arms.

“I love you.” She sighed, kissing him.

“I love you more. Now go have fun.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is boring and badly written, I have all these other fanfic ideas I want to do and I ended up just rushing this to get it finished. I'm ending at age 32, but I wanted to clarify that it's not supposed to be seen as the last year in their story, I just can't keep writing for each year til they die, so this is where I'm ending the fanfic.

_Twenty eight_

Betty waddled awkwardly over to Jughead, one hand on her back, the other resting on her swollen belly.

“Are you sure you don’t want a chair?” Jughead asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m fine.” She scorned, shaking her head. “I promised myself I wouldn’t let my pregnancy get in the way of your big book party, and I’m sticking to it.”

“Archie didn’t even try to make sure you stayed home?” He queried, as Archie stopped talking to Reggie and walked over.

“Oh he tried all right.” Betty laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Bets, please sit down.” Archie pleaded, coming up behind her.

Jughead’s murder mystery novel had just made the bestseller list, and to celebrate, Veronica had organised a party for him, much to his annoyance. Betty, who was nine months pregnant, had refused to stay home, so Mary was babysitting Fred.

“You do look like you’re going to pop at any moment.” Jughead said honestly, as Betty pretended to be offended.

“And it doesn’t help that we’re having twins.” Archie continued, staring purposefully at Betty.

“Fine, fine.” Betty muttered. “I’ll sit down if that will make you happy.”

Archie looked relieved as he led Betty to the nearest table, pulling a chair out for her. Jughead followed, slightly amused at the spectacle.

They all sat down together, and Betty pulled out her phone.

“Actually, that reminds me. I want to do an article about your book, and I think a short interview would help with my background paragraph.”

“Betty!” Archie exclaimed, looking frustrated. “You’re not supposed to be working!”

“I highly doubt asking Jughead a few questions will make the girls shoot out of me!”

“You guys found out the gender?” Jughead asked, slightly shocked. Betty and Archie had both been so adamant with Fred that it should be surprise.

“We wanted to make it a surprise for everyone.” Betty grimaced. “Oops.”

_Twenty nine_

The trees blew softly in the breeze, as Archie and Betty went on their daily afternoon walk.

Fred was holding Archie’s hand, and beside them, Betty pushed the twins in their double stroller. Taylor, after the guitar, and Toni, after the writer, were fraternal twins. While they shared their mother’s blue eyes, Taylor also had Betty’s blonde hair, whereas Toni had inherited Archie’s shocking red.

“Daddy, can I have a piggyback ride?” Fred asked, looking hopefully up at Archie. Betty smiled to herself.

“Okay, ready?” Archie said, bending down as Fred climbed on his back. Archie stood up, juggling Fred to get him into a comfortable position. Fred’s soft, three year old arms wrapped around his neck tightly, and Betty giggled as Archie told Fred to loosen his grip otherwise he wouldn’t be able to breathe. When they reached the park, Fred immediately wanted to get down, and he sprinted over to the playground.

Betty and Archie made their way over to the park seat, which was situated just in front of the playground.

They got the twins out of the pram, Archie picking up Taylor, and Betty helping Toni get out herself.

Taylor was a mild, happy baby, and with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she reminded Archie so much of Betty. Toni, on the other hand, was wild and daring, already trying to toddle onto the playground, closely followed by Betty, ready to catch her on the chance that she wobbled too much to one side and fell.

“Daddy, can Taylor come on the playground too?” Fred asked from the bottom of the slide, reaching for Toni as she stumbled over to him. Fred was such a sweetheart with his little sisters, a great big brother.

Archie put Taylor down, but she wasn’t walking at the same stage as Toni yet, so she had to hold Archie’s hands as she stepped uncertainly.

“Momma.” She said, tottering over, half leading Archie and half being led by Archie, who was bent over behind her.

Betty and Archie paused, sharing a glance.

“Honey, what did you say?” Betty asked, as Fred held onto Toni.

“Momma.” Taylor repeatedly proudly. 

“Her first word!” Betty squealed excitedly.

_Thirty_

Betty looked at the pregnancy test. She laughed so hard that Archie could hear her from the bedroom.

“Betty?” Archie asked confusedly, pulling open the bathroom door. His eyes widened when he saw the pregnancy test.

“Are you…” He trailed off.

“I know we said we’d stop at the twins, but one more’s okay, right?” She asked, grinning. He grinned back, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug and kissing her hair.

“This better be the last though, we won’t have anymore room.” He joked, as she wiped away a happy tear.

“I know it’s really early, but I love the name Parker. For a boy or a girl.” She said seriously, throwing the pregnancy test in the bin, and washing her hands.

“Like the poet?”

“Yeah.”

“I love it.” He replied, smiling. “Fred, Taylor, Toni and Parker.”

“I’m so excited I want to tell the kids right now.” She admitted.

“Then let’s do it.” He said simply, taking her hand and leading them down the stairs, where Fred was sitting on the couch watching TV, and Taylor and Toni were in their playpen.

“Hey!” Fred protested, as Archie turned the TV off, and Betty opened the door of the playpen, letting Taylor and Toni walk out.

“Up on the couch, girls.” Betty said, watching them clamber up next to Fred, who looked annoyed that his show had been interrupted.

“Daddy and I want to tell you something.” Betty said. “You’re going to have a new brother or sister soon.”

“Yay!” Fred squealed, looking very excited. Taylor smiled, but Toni scowled.

“What’s wrong Toni?” Archie asked, as she crossed her arms.

“Don’t want baby.” She muttered, frowning. Archie and Betty smiled at each other. Fred had been like that when they announced having the twins, and now he adored them.

Soon they were going to be a big, happy family of six.

_Thirty one_

Archie and Betty stood at the door of FP and Alice's house, Archie with a girl on each hip, and Betty carrying Parker, her free arm holding Fred’s hand.

“Why don’t you knock, Fred?” Betty asked, and he nodded, knocking softly.

“I don’t think they would have heard that.” Archie chuckled, putting a squirming Toni down and knocking himself. FP opened the door, and Fred immediately ran into his arms.

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” FP laughed, lifting him up. “Gosh, you’re getting big!”

FP and Fred had a special bond, and so did Toni and Alice. Taylor was Archie and Mary’s girl, and Parker was Betty’s little boy.

It was Christmas Eve, and Alice was throwing her annual family dinner, complete with roast ham and potatoes. Alice appeared next to FP, all smiles.

“You’ll catch a cold if you stand there any longer!” Alice scoffed, beckoning them in. They made their way to the living room, FP sitting Fred down in his lap and the twins fighting over who got to sit on the pink chair.

“Where is everyone?” Archie asked, taking Parker from Betty as she scolded Toni for hitting Taylor. Alice sighed.

“Charles had some last minute FBI thing come up, and Polly still doesn’t want Juniper and Dagwood to have anything to do with us, but Jughead and Jellybean should be coming over anytime now.”

Coincidentally, there was a knock on the door just as she finished speaking, and Jellybean stepped through, a plate of dessert in her arms.

Jellybean was no longer Jughead’s preteen little sister. She was 26, the town’s leading mechanic, and the twins loved her.

“Aunt Jellybean!” Toni screamed loudly, making everyone wince.

“Hey kiddo!” She said cheerfully, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek and letting Toni lead her over to the couch.

“I think Jughead will be late.” She smirked, as Toni presented her with Taylor’s new bracelet.

“When I was driving here, I saw him talking to some girl on the street. He was down on one knee.”

“Ah.” Betty grinned knowingly.

“Of course only Jughead would have a secret girlfriend.” Archie chortled, shaking his head. It was nearly an hour before Jughead came bursting through the door, girl in tow. She had light brown hair and green eyes and looked extremely nervous.

“Guys, this is Amanda. We’re engaged.” He said proudly. He had a hard time trying to explain to her who everyone was, and Betty and Archie couldn’t stop laughing at the confusing situation.

“Okay, so let me see if I have this right. Charles is your half-brother who your dad and Alice had in high school; Jellybean is your full blood sister and your biological mother left over twelve years ago, Polly and Betty are Alice’s children from another man, Alice is now your stepmother, which makes Polly and Betty your stepsisters, but you and Betty used to date, before she got into a relationship and married Archie, who is your best friend, but also _her_ childhood best friend, and now they have four kids, Fred, Taylor, Toni, and Parker.” Amanda said, taking a big breath at the end.

“Welcome to the family.”

_Thirty two_

“Want me to put the girls to bed?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, Arch. I better sort out Parker.” Betty replied, giving him a brief kiss.

“Come on Parker, it’s time for night nights.” Betty cooed, scooping him up and trying not to trip on the toys scattered across the floor. They had literally cloned Archie in Parker. The same red hair, brown eyes, same crooked smile. Parker wasn’t a fussy baby. She put him in his cot, and he fell asleep almost straight away. When she checked the girls room, their eyes were drooping as Archie played a few chords on his guitar. She smiled to herself as he pulled the sheets up on them, kissing their foreheads in turn. She went downstairs, settling on the couch and turning on the TV.

“It feels weird not having Fred here tonight.” Archie commented, plopping himself down beside Betty and putting an arm around her.

“His first sleepover.” Betty sighed, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. “Sometimes I still can’t believe we made these beautiful little rascals.”

“I know. If only we weren’t so blind in high school, we could have had this for a lot longer.” He admitted, feeling regretful at their shared stupidity.

“I’m glad we didn’t try it back then. We would have messed it up.”

“Probably.” Archie agreed, as Betty gazed up at him and they kissed softly. “I’d do it all again tomorrow if I could. Time after time.” 


End file.
